Currently, to synchronize changes to source files owned by the code development team with all source files owned by the documentation development team, and vice versa, the teams normally rely on e-mails and human communication. This causes misalignments between the code source files and the documentation source files because often the owner of the change might forget to communicate it to the other teams involved or does not realize that the change could impact files owned by other teams. US 2005/0060688 A1 “Automated source code software programmer's manual generator” discloses a method for generating a software documentation file from a software source code file. According to this method the automatic program documentation generation tool reads the source code file for the software and it automatically extracts software documentation from the source code file, by for example, locating documentation begin and end indicia within the source code. A prerequisite of this tool is that proper documentation information is already contained in the source code, e.g. previously written by a software developer, programmer, or engineer. The tool then creates a software documentation file, such as, for example, a UNIX Man Page or an HTML page, from software documentation extracted from the source code. The tool according to this document is useful for generating documentation under certain conditions, but it is of little help for maintaining such documentation and for ensuring that the documentation is consistent with amended code, in particular when several parties (e.g. software developers, system engineers, tester) are involved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a technique which alleviates the above drawbacks of the prior art.